


What's Mine

by hobbitystmarymorstan (DraloreShimare)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/hobbitystmarymorstan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fine! If you don’t like it, then take what’s yours and leave!”</p>
<p>“Fine, I <i>will</i>!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: Person A and B are verbally fighting. B yells at A "Fine if you don’t like it then take what’s yours and LEAVE!“ A replies"I will!“ Then they pick up B and carry them out the door with them.
> 
> Not beta'd.

“Fine! If you don’t like it, then take what’s yours and leave!” Fíli’s jaw tightens; he shouldn’t be saying this. He knows he shouldn’t be, but the hurt has finally overflowed. He understands that Sigrid has a hard time with dwarven traditions, and even he can admit the senselessness of this one, but some traditions must be upheld and they’re living in Erebor, not in Ered Luin. And he’s a prince, not a commoner. He hunches, fists clenched at his side.

“Fine, I _will_!” Sigrid snarls back, her patience gone. Ridiculous traditions in a ridiculous mountain. As though being enclosed by stone weren’t enough, having to deal with hordes of stone-headed dwarves is worse. And she won’t tolerate it any longer.

Sigrid stalks forward, her height putting her a head above her betrothed. “I’ll take what’s mine and go!”

In the next second Fíli finds himself carried across her shoulders, a breathless gasp the only sound he makes, and he’s too shocked to find himself in this position to even struggle. She steadies him with one arm, slamming open the door to her quarters and stomping down the hall, bowed forward with his weight and the force of her own momentum.

“Sig…? …Fíli?” Kíli stares at them, and Fíli twists his head to give his little brother a helpless, bewildered smile.

“I think we’re leaving, Kee.” He chokes out.

“…do you need help, Sigrid?” Kíli jogs to catch up.

“I’m _fine_.” They’re striding through the main halls now, creating a stir as others watch the group pass by. Murmurs and laughter follow after them, though Sigrid’s glare silences most of the laughter.

“Lass?” Dwalin is among those standing guard at the gate.

“My horse, Dwalin.” He hesitates, frowning at her, at Fíli slung over her shoulders, but gestures to one of the other guards.

“Do ye need a guard to accompany you?”

“No.”

Fíli shrugs at Dwalin as best he can, his golden hair swaying about his face.

He doesn’t realize he’s barefoot until Sigrid has let him down long enough to help him mount her horse. She swings up behind him, arranging her full skirts, heedless of propriety at this point. She wraps her arms around Fíli to hold the reins, lips tight.

“Where are ye - ”

“I’m _leaving_ , Dwalin.” And she nudges her horse into a quick trot, and then a canter, and then they’re over the footbridge and galloping away.

“Lad?”

“I don’t know. But she had this look that Ma gets. I wasn’t going to stop her.”

“Aye. That she did.” He clapped Kíli on the shoulder. “Well. I’m sure they’ll straighten out things soon enough.”


End file.
